


7 days of HiJack

by RoseNox98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Baby Jack - Freeform, BoyxBoy, HiJackson, Hijack Week, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Morning Cuddles, Sleepovers, Trader's Son AU, mod!AU, moving in, soldier!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A assortment of HiJack/FrostCup Fluff for HiJack Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Day 1 prompt: Cuddles

Hiccup sighed and nuzzled deeper into Jack’s chest.

After almost a year of being apart his soldier was home, and Hiccup didn’t plan on letting him out of bed anytime soon.

Jack turned on his side so he was facing his boyfriend and opened groggy blue eyes, pale fingers playing with the hem of Hiccup’s green ‘My hero wears dog tags’ Tee-shirt.

A lazy grin spread across both faces.

"I see you," Jack whispered.

Hiccup closed his eyes, knowing the meaning behind the words.

When they were in school they were both invisible. Jack the troublemaker who made a mess of everything and Hiccup the Useless who couldn't do anything right.

It really was a no brainer when they bumped into each other in the halls, seeing the best in the other and loving the faults.

Hiccup gave a breathless laugh, eyes opening. “I see you, too.”

Jack rose a hand to his face, running the back of his knuckles over a freckled cheek.

“I missed you, you know. Everyday, thinking of you, that’s what kept me going.”

Tears welled in green eyes and Jack wiped them away as soon as they fell. I love you, Jack," Hiccup whispered back, not wanting to speak any louder for fear that this was only a dream, Odin knows he’d had them before.

But when Jack leaned in, declarations of his own love being affirmed in hushed tones, Hiccup knew this was real, that Jack was really home for good. He smiled against his lips at the thought.


	2. The Move In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Hiccup move in together. HiJack Week December Day Two

Jack didn't know why they had never thought of this sooner. He grunted as he lifted on of the last boxes out of the back of Hiccup's green jeep, the other boy already inside their new apartment. It made sense really, they worked at the same place, took the same classes, and had been best friends since they could walk. So why had it taken then two years of living on their own to realized that they could live in the same place as well? Plus the cheap place only had one bedroom.

Jack smiled to himself at the thought of nights spent wrapped in his boyfriend's arms, not having to worry about rushing home in the middle of the night to get ready for work.

When he got inside Hiccup was heading out for the last box, the boys exchanging a quick kiss in passing before going on their way.

Jack made his way to the single bedroom, Hiccup's king sized bed already in place, and stashed the box in the little closet.

Yes, this was going to be great.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup invites his boyfriend over for the night

Hiccup bit his lip as he looked down at the snack covered coffee table, a mental check list ticking off everything he had bought.

Soda, chips and candy littered the surface, Jack's favorite on one side and his on the other. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, Hiccup went down the hall to his bathroom. Jack would be here in half an hour and he still had to change and shower.

Twenty-five minutes later found Hiccup in a pair of gray skinny jeans and a long-sleeved V-neck shirt, hair still damp from his shower.

A knock at the door let him know that Jack was here before said male walked into the small apartment, two slushies in his hands. Hiccup smiled at him, taking the offered red drink from his boyfriend as Jack sipped at the bright blue one.

"Are you ready?" Jack lifted the small bag at his side up, showing he had a change of clothes, and Hiccup nodded.

After leaving the bag in Hiccup's room the two settled down on the couch, both a little nervous and excited for their first sleepover as a couple.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a nightmare.

Hiccup, oddly enough, woke up in the middle of the night by being smacked in the jaw by his still sleeping boyfriend. The first hit he waved off, too far gone to hear the soft cries coming from the white haired male.

The second hit had his eyes shooting open, green obs peering through the darkness at the sleeping Winter Spirit.

The Viking shifted closer to his immortal lover, callused fingers carding through white hair.

Jack let out another whine, words like 'no' and 'please don't' sleeping past his lips on shortened breaths.

Jack had told Hiccup about his nightmares, about how he would dream of waking to to find that he was inadvisable again. It wasn't the first time this had happened, so Hiccup repeated the motions that worked in the past.

Moving so he was sitting astride the Spirit's thighs, Hiccup pressed himself close to the other boy, meaningless words drifting from his lips.

It only took a few minutes for Jack's thrashing to still, the hellion's brow losing its pained pinch.

Rolling onto his side, the Dragon Trainer stayed pressed to the other, arms wrapped around his waist.

Jack let out a sigh, nuzzling his face into Hiccup's hair, icy breath ruffling the auburn strands.


	5. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes a new friend.

Jack was almost bursting with excitement as he drug his friend into his house. "Mom, Dad! There's someone you've got to meet!"

Despite his calls, it was Emma that came out first, the brown eyed girl latching on to her big brother.

"Jack, look! My tooth is all wiggly!"

Letting go of Hiccup's hand Jack scooped the five-year-old up, holding the lanky girl on his hip. She opened her mouth and Jack poked a pale finger in, nudging the tooth in question.

"Jack, what is it?"

Hiccup looked over and saw a thin woman walked towards them, whipping flour on her apron.

She had toffee colored skin, dark hair shot through with rainbow streaks.

Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, almost looking purple in the right light.

Jack let Emma slide off his hip, once again taking hold of Hiccup's hand.

"Mom, this is Hiccup. He just moved here from Greenland! Isn't that neat?"

Ana held out a hand to the auburn haired boy, giving his a light shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiccup. I take it you're a friend of Jack's?"

Green eyes flicked over to the blue eyed boy, unsure. Could you be friends with someone you only knew for a day?

Thankfully, Jack answered for him. Throwing an arm over the other's thin shoulders, Jack beamed up at his mother. "Of course he is! We're gonna be best friends!"

Nodding, the mother turned her eyes to Emma and reached a hand out to her.

"Jack, why don't you and Hiccup go play in your room while Em and I finish making dinner. You're father's not home yet."

Smiling, Jack tugged Hiccup up the steps, a yelled, "Okay!" getting thrown over his shoulder.


	6. Just a little bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup Haddock and Jackson Overland spend a day together in the cove.

Hiccup sighed and leaned back into Jackson's chest, one freckled hand reaching up to play with the tips of chocolate brown bangs.

The trader's son smiled and leaned down, pressing a lazy upside down kiss to Hiccup's lips.

Hiccup smiled and pulled away, turning so he was sitting across Jackson's thighs. 

Green eyes met brown, both sets crinkled at the corners due to the silly grins on both faces. 

Then they were leaning in, free to display their affections for one another in the peace the Cove offered. 

Hiccup looped his arms around Jackson's neck as the other boy snaked his around the Viking's waist, pulling him closer.

Hiccup sighed when he felt something wet prob at his lip and opened his mouth so the other boy's tongue could enter. 

"Jack," Hiccup moaned, pulling away to pepper kisses across Jack's cheek.

Across the Cove Toothless saw the display and rolled his eyes; humans were weird.


	7. You don't need that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has something up his sleeve.

Hiccup squinted at his best friend, trying to see what the pale boy had behind his back.

In all the tears he had known him Jack was always so sure of himself, strutting around like some kind of immortal being.

So why was he stammering, cheeks flushed to a deep shade of red that Hiccup thought should really be illegal, and hiding something behind his back. His blue eyes were wide as he stared at Hiccup, looking for all the world like a little boy caught stealing cookies.

 

“What do you got there, Jack?” Hiccup asked, standing on his tippy-toes to see over the slightly taller boy’s shoulder.

He was rewarded with a shrug of blue hoodie clad shoulders and a shake of a snow white head.

“See, I can’t tell you that, Hic. It’ll ruin the surprise.”

Jack’s smile had turned into a self-assured little smirk that made Hiccup want to both smack him and throw him down and take him then and there.

He halted that train of thought, wondering just when his wanting to sleep with his best friend became a common place thought.

“Though,” Jack continued, his new plan already half formed. “You’re into nature so maybe you could tell me if this is what I think it is. “

He pulled his hand from behind his back, holding out a little green sprig covered in tiny blue barriers.

Hiccup’s eyes shot open. “Why do you have Mistletoe, Jack?”

Grinning, Jack held the little plant up over their heads. “So I can do this,” he said, lips pressing against Hiccup’s.

Hiccup squeaked, shocked, but wound his arms around Jack’s neck pulling him closer.

Jack smiled against his lips and pulled back, giving Hiccup a beaming look.

“You know,” the green eyed boy muttered, pulling himself closer to his now a bit-more-than-friend. “You didn’t need the mistletoe to kiss me, Jack.”


End file.
